Nonlinear optical microscopy techniques (such as two-photon florescence) are being used to acquire volumetric (i.e. three dimensional) images that probe several hundred microns into scattering tissue. These techniques are being combined with fast acquisition schemes to allow imaging of live, moving specimens at high NA. This combination allows for high-resolution, in vivo exploration of biological specimens. However, the added system complexity prevents these microcopy techniques from being readily exploited by the biological and medical communities that would greatly benefit from them. Therefore, we propose the development of a simplified confocal microscope configuration that rapidly acquires volumetric images within a scattering media. It uses cost-effective and user-friendly components, meaning they do not require optical, electrical or mechanical expertise to setup and operate.